


Fire and Ice

by Senselessnerd



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Blades of Glory - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Funny, Ice Skating, blades of glory au which nobody asked for, chaz and jimmys dynamic just works so well with catra and adora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senselessnerd/pseuds/Senselessnerd
Summary: When Adora and Catra couldn't put their rivalry aside, they embarrass themselves on the world stage, and destroy their ice-skating careers.Little do they realise though, the only way they can skate again, is if they skate together.Essentially a Blades of Glory AU.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much Blades of Glory but She-ra!  
> I thought the silly fights Chaz and Jimmy always have would be perfect for Adora and Catra :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The crowd held their breath as Adora came to a halt on the ice to the closing notes of “Time to Say Goodbye.” There was a second of silence where all Adora could hear was her own breathing, and then the crowd went crazy. Adora smiled knowing she nailed the routine. All her jumps were textbook perfection if she does say so herself (and she does.) Adora broke into a huge smile and began waving and bowing. She then pulled out a live dove from her sleeve and released it. It was important to remember that she kept the bird in there for the whole routine. She effortlessly glided over to the kiss and cry to await her scores from the judges. 

Micah her coach and her adopted mother Shan Weaver (although everyone in the ice skating world called her Shadow Weaver) were waiting for her. Adora was pleased to notice the smile on Micah’s face. “That has got to be gold! You nailed every jump!” He said.

“Thanks! I think I got this. Mom, what did you think?” Adora felt a little queasy asking this. SW had an awful habit of being able to make Adora feel nothing but shame.

"So you decided on your own to add a little flourish off the triple huh?"   
"I know it wasn't what we practiced, but I had a feeling it needed a little-" before Adora could finish SW cut across her.   
"Feeling? You're feeling things now?" SW turned to Micah, "What are you teaching this kid?"

Adora’s stomach dropped but she just took a deep breath and counted to 10. She still had a good chance of winning, it all depended on the scores. She was made for this. Or maybe it would be more correct to say she was adopted for this. 

The commentator’s voice rang through the rink, and Adora made her way over to the bench to sit in between Micah and SW. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the judges' scores are in. 5.9, 5.9, 6.0, 5.9, 6.0, 5.8." Adora was positively beaming, those were good scores! She could do this! Micah patted her on the back and congratulated her. "Ok that wasn't too bad.” SW began, “Let's hope that 5.8 doesn't kill us though. Adora, hands," Adora held out her hands to SW who sprayed some hand sanitiser on them and dropped a couple of skittles into them. 

“Heeey Adora.” Adora’s head snapped up at the sound of that voice.   
"Was that really your performance out there? It looked like it should be in Cirque du SoLame." Catra strutted across to Adora wearing a leather suit, preparing to take to the rink for her performance. Even just looking at her made Adora feel annoyed.  
"Shut up Catra! You know that routine had perfect execution, and they were the same scores I beat you with in Oslo," Adora shot back.   
"Oslo was 2 years ago, I barely even remember it. But I do remember Boston," she smirked, threw off her jacket with a dramatic flourish, and then skated onto the ice. 

The opening tune of the song "The Stroke," began to play, and the crowd were already clapping along to the upbeat tune and shouting for Catra. Adora could think of only one word to describe this feeling. Loathing.

Catra skated out and began clapping in time with the song (and audience). She effortlessly glided into an axel and the crowd went wild. Even Adora had to admit, Catra was a great skater. In fact, she hated how Catra always seemed to skate flawlessly without putting any effort in. The two girls had always been rivals since they first entered the junior division, and this rivalry followed them into their senior career. If anything, they were probably eachother’s biggest motivation.

Catra's skating could most easily be described as sex on ice. As if Catra was reading Adora's mind, she did a toe jump into a thrust. She used everything at her disposal, the music, the moves. Catra side skated past Adora's seat and pointed directly at her, before leaping into a triple salchow earning another cheer from the audience, and a look of disbelief from Adora. Catra finished the whole routine off with some fancy footwork, and a spin centre ice that went on far longer than any spin should. Adora couldn’t tear her eyes away from her. 

Once Catra returned to the kiss and cry, she walked over to Adora smirking. "Hope you brought your silver polish with you, because that right there was gold,” she said. Adora got up from the bench and walked towards her too. Everytime Catra spoke she just felt irked. She always knew exactly what to say to get a rise out of her. They were standing inches from each other now, and Adora just wanted to wipe that smile off her face. "That was disgusting." Adora retorted.  
"That is how babies are made"  
"Get out of my face,"  
"I'll get inside your face," Adora went red at this remark, but before she had a chance to reply, someone called Catra over to a bench with a film crew to await her scores.

Adora couldn’t help but notice how alone Catra looked on the bench without a coach, or even a friend to sit with while receiving her scores. This was always an emotional moment for all skaters no matter what score they receive (hence the name kiss and cry). This one moment was the culmination of years of work.

"The judges' scores are in. 5.9, 5.9, 6.0, 5.9, 6.0, 5.8."

Adora looked over at Catra, who looked how Adora felt. They were tied? A group of Etherian supporters pulled Adora towards Catra, draping an Etherian flag over their shoulders. Catra was standing very rigid. Adora stood as far away from her as she could while still being under the flag. She tried smiling for the photographers and reporters who rushed over when the scores were announced. 

"It must be such a proud day for you both! Not only did you get to win gold, but you get to share it with your fellow countrymen. Do you have any comments you want to make?" One reporter said while he held a microphone to the two girls waiting for an answer. Adora and Catra both held eye contact with eachother before even trying to answer that question.

Fast forward, Adora and Catra were on the pedestal being presented with their gold medals, along with the competitors who won silver and bronze. Music played and the crowd cheered, as all four women waved out to the audience. Adora and Catra stood shoulder to shoulder. Adora was very much aware of this fact. It felt like her whole arm was burning from the contact. 

"Move over a bit," Catra hissed while elbowing Adora in the ribs gently.  
"Don't touch me, nobody touches me," Adora hissed right back.  
"Just scoot over,"  
"No you scoot over," Catra elbowed her back. 

The two women began jostling each other. 

Adora gave Catra a particularly rough shove, and Catra fell off the podium onto the ice with a thud. The audience gasped, and the cameras flashed. Adora looked down at Catra, then back to the audience with wide eyes, and began to smile and wave pretending nothing happened. Catra groaned, grabbed her ankle, and pulled her right down onto the ice. Adora saw red, and suddenly the two girls were rolling around on the ice trying to overpower the other one. Catra got a hit in, and Adora got a knee in. Catra pushed Adora off her. Adora grabbed Catra. Gasping for air, Adora was on top of Catra pinning her down. They looked into each other's eyes and Adora suddenly realised that the crowd was in complete silence. All that could be heard was the girl’s heavy breathing, and the lone cry of a child in the audience. 

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra are both called before Etheria's Skating Federation after the public fight at the World Championships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've shortened Shadow Weaver's name down to SW.  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Adora sat in a cafe gazing out the window. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the awards ceremony at the world championship, and the embarrassment that came after it. Adora had foolishly thought that all the attention would die down, but it turned out that two figure skaters physically fighting while being presented their medals was the perfect video to go viral. She lost sponsorship deals, and her career hit an all time low. Worst of all were the memes. Adora visibly cringed. How was she such an idiot? 

Adora glanced at her watch and her stomach tied itself into a knot that even a sailor would be proud of. She stood up and left the cafe. She made her way to the National Skating Federation’s building. It felt like she was walking to the gallows. She hesitated in the foyer. “Adora, where have you been? I’ve been waiting on you,” SW seemed to appear from nowhere making Adora jump. 

“Oh, ehhh, I needed a walk to clear my head.” 

“Ok well no more distractions. I’ve been through this countless times with you. Read out the apology and fix this mess once and for all. Don’t mess this up.” 

Adora’s nerves were on edge, but she stamped them down and nodded her head. “I got this.” 

As it turned out, Adora did not “have it.” Catra was already sitting in front of the council, with her feet stretched out on the table. Adora could feel her blood pressure rise. How was Catra so disrespectful? Didn’t she realise she could ruin this for both of them? Adora walked up and sat beside her, but intentionally didn’t say anything. She noticed Catra’s eyes on her and tried to ignore it. The council walked in and Adora held her breath. Catra took her feet down from the table.

“Let’s get this started,” the council’s chair began. “If either of you would like to make a statement before we pass judgement on your actions, please do so now.” 

Adora stood up straight away and dived into her speech. She barely paused for a breath. “Fans, friends, and esteemed members of the council. I don’t know what I can say, but I pray you can all forgive me. I especially hope all the children can forgive me-” 

At this Catra snorted. “Oh my god this is ridiculous,” she said while standing up. Adora noticed she stood a few inches shorter than her. She never noticed this before when they were both in skates. 

“Catra Michael Michaels **IS** figure skating.” With this she slammed an issue of Etheria’s Skating Weekly on the table which featured a picture of her on the cover. Adora slowly sat down again and put her head in her hands.  _ Shit. _

The chairman coughed and said, “Well in accordance with the rules of the International Skating Federation, Adora Weaver and Catra Michael Michaels, you are both to be stripped of your medals and banned from women's figure skating for the remainder of your lives!” Adora gripped the table to steady herself. She was vaguely aware of Catra raising her voice in outrage, but she couldn’t make out what she was saying. The words kept replaying in her head. “Banned… stripped of your medals… remainder of your lives.” Her eyesight began to swim but she snapped out of it when the iron grip of SW grabbed her shoulder.

“We’re leaving.”

Adora thought she was going to get sick.

On the drive home Adora concentrated on her breathing and looked out the window as the snow fell. It felt like maybe the snow could cover up her mistakes and make everything pretty. SW sat across from her sipping on a drink. The silence felt icy, but after 20 minutes SW broke it. 

“Adora, it will all work out. You just need a fresh start.”

Adora looked up hopefully. “Yeah. A fresh start. We can do this.”

“No, I mean I’m un-adopting you.”

Adora laughed. “You’re joking.”

SW ignored this and continued. “Well un-adopting is probably the wrong word. You’re 18 afterall. Legally, I’m disowning you. But it is essentially the same thing.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense. How can you just disown me? I’ve been your daughter for over 10 years.” 

“Yeah so people can’t say I didn’t give it a shot.” There was a few second silence where neither woman spoke but just looked at eachother.

“Look, Adora, you can’t compete anymore, what did you think would happen? That we’d just go home and play happy families. You just threw everything I ever gave you back in my face the moment you lost that medal. I can’t bear to look at you.” 

The chauffeur pulled over. “A clean break will be best. Less painful for us both. I took the liberty of booking you into a hotel for 2 nights. That should be enough time for you to set yourself up.” Adora still couldn’t say anything. Her entire world was crumbling around her and everything was out of her control. Her career was over. Her only family disowned her. Her coach was fired. She couldn’t compete anymore. She couldn’t skate. She was sinking. Sinking. Sinking. 

“Good luck in all future endeavors.” SW said curtly. She opened the side door beside them for Adora to get out. “Your trunk is in the back.”

Still, without saying a word, Adora got out of the car, got her trunk and began walking to the hotel. All Adora could think of was the bed waiting for her there, and how she needed to sleep until this was all over.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is looking for a skating partner and bumps into Catra on a scouting mission.

3 Years Later  
___________

Adora opened her phone and came back to the email she had saved a few months ago. She knew the contents off by heart, but she reread it all the same.

_“Hi Adora,_

_Good news, I’ve been looking through the transcripts you sent me and I found a loophole! Although it might not be exactly the way you imagined. You were only banned from individual skating, not from pair skating. Find yourself a partner and you’ll be able to compete again._

_Hope this helps,_   
_S. Wind.”_

It had taken Adora a long time to reach this point - to even try to skate competitively. People say time heals all, but honestly, Adora healed herself through a lot of hard work. She hit rock bottom and pulled herself out. When she finally felt more like herself again she reached out to Swift (who was interning at a law firm), and asked if he could help her. When she finally got his response she rang Micah about him possibly coaching her again but in a pairs team. Even though she reached out to them, hope was still a very dangerous thing. She was afraid she would fail and be knocked right back to square one. She talked to her therapist about this countless times, and she eventually came to the conclusion that she still deserved to live the life she wants. So she ignored her queasy stomach and sweating hands and walked into the Grublet’s On Ice show.

Adora weaver her way between excited children and bored adults trying to find their seats. She was happily oblivious to the curious looks she got from the latter - what adult would voluntarily go to this show alone? When Adora settled in her seat, the lights dimmed and the beginning chords of a cheesy uplifting song began. Finally, the skating started! Adora leaned forward in her chair and held her breath. She hadn’t watched any skating live for over a year. It felt like coming home.

The forest creatures glided out first, skating seamlessly with each other. Adora had a notebook and pen at the ready for notes. She was taking this scouting trip very seriously. The princess and prince were next up on the ice. They skated well together and had nice chemistry, but Adora didn’t think the prince was exactly who she was looking for. She wrote “Prince? Bland,” in her notebook. Still, she was enjoying the show. She tapped her foot along to the music. The animals were weaving together faster now as the song was reaching the climax. They skated faster still, and loud violins screeched. Cue thunder sfx. Drums began beating, and with each beat her body rattled with anticipation. Suddenly there was a loud witch’s cackle, and the music came to a dead halt. A slight figure skated out, and with another cackle landed a toe-jump effortlessly. Adora dropped her pen and her mouth fell open. It was Catra.

Catra. Catra skating. Her arch-enemy and reason for her lifetime-time ban skating.

Sitting through the rest of the show was torture, and she could barely keep still. Adora’s heart sped up with rage everytime Catra was on ice (which was a lot). God Dammit she really was a great skater. Adora couldn’t tear her eyes away from her. Catra just commanded attention. It made Adora furious. How was she meant to scout potential pair skaters when Catra was there in all her glory nailing every jump. It wasn’t fair Catra still got to skate. Adora hadn’t in months. It reminded her too much of everything she lost. Yet here Catra was, practically shoving her skating down Adora’s face. The audacity.

When the show finished, Adora opened up instagram and unblocked Catra. (After the incident Adora couldn’t bear the sight of her). She quickly scrolled through her profile, and yep. There was picture after picture of Catra skating as part of the Grublet cast. How could Adora have missed this? Was she that far removed from the skating world that none of her old skating friends could have given her a heads up. Filled with another rush of anger Adora jumped up from her seat and marched out.

She marched with no hesitation. She knew that if she stopped she might not be able to continue. Maybe a fight was the closure she was desperately searching for. She needed that release, and Catra was perfect.

“Sorry can I help you?” A security guard tried to stop her. Adora was quick though, she quickly darted around him to backstage. She hadn’t thought about what she’d do once she got here, but luckily for her Catra was standing across the room.

“Adora?” Catra asked. “What are you doing here?”  
Adora started blushing. Now that she was standing in front of her it seemed a little ridiculous. She was in Catra’s workplace. Ambushing her. But it was far too late to turn back so she persevered.

“I saw the show and your face just makes me angry! How can you just skate in this cheap, shitty show, like nothing ever happened!”  
“Ok but you were the one who went to the show. That’s kinda weird if you ask me. Aren’t you too old for Grublets?” Catra’s eyes looked like they were on fire and Adora felt truly alive.  
Adrenaline coursing through her veins. This is exactly what she wanted. The two girls were now a foot apart, and they got the attention of the other skaters and crew who gathered round.  
You crushed my dreams!”  
“Dreams? HA! I haven’t had one of those in years.”  
“Shut it Catra, or I’ll punch you in your crap lousy face.”  
“This ends tonight Adora!” The two girls were now nose to nose. Adora’s blood began to boil.  
“It’s daytime you douche!” And with that Adora shoved Catra away from her.

Catra looked shocked, but quickly recovered. She smirked.  
“Oh so that's how you want it princess?” Catra quickly approached Adora and the girls began to wrestle. Adora got a slap in. Catra got a knee in. Adora pulled her hair. Catra tripped her. Adora was completely oblivious to the gasps of the people around them. She only had eyes for Catra. The fall shocked her though. Adora never fell in competition, and this felt like a competition.

Adora leapt up and before Catra could get another hit in, Adora wrapped her arms around her waist, hoisted her up, and then threw her across the foyer. Catra flew through the air and landed on some props and scenery. Despite everything Adora was glad to see Catra got up. For a split second Adora thought she went too far. The two girls locked eyes for a second, and then began towards each other when suddenly Adora felt arms restraining her. She struggled against the security officer, but when she saw Catra was also being held back she stopped. Adora knew she should feel bad about it, but honestly it felt liberating.

A man in a suit walked up to them both. “You two, my office, now! Or I’m calling the police!” The walk to the man’s office (while being tailed by the two security guards) was beyond awkward. Firstly, walking calmly side by side with someone you were fighting minutes earlier felt a little embarrassing. Should she break the silence? How do you even do that with your rival? Secondly she felt like she was being sent to the principal's office for being bold in class. (She had since found out he was the owner of this show, and not actually a principal). Catra sneezed beside her as they were walking into the man's office. “Bless you,” Adora responded automatically. Catra looked at her, and then they both took a seat.

“Catra, what the fuck?” The man Hordak snapped as soon as they were sitting down. “I took a chance on you when I hired you. You were a total flight risk but I trusted your skating. I trusted you. And now this? You made us look like a joke.”  
“Maybe I should go,” Adora made a move to get up. It was one thing to have an adult conversation about what happened, but another thing to just listen to Catra getting scolded like a child. Hordak stopped her before she could stand. “No, you’re just as much to blame. You broke company property.”  
“Who, Catra?”  
“I’m not the property dumbass! You threw me into their props in case you didn’t notice.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yes, oh indeed.” Hordak continues. “I expect to be paid in full for any damages caused.” Hordak pulled out a sheet of paper and started calculating what the girls owed. Catra looked over to Adora and mouthed “What the fuck?” Adora had to agree, this was weird. After 20 minutes of Hordak going through exactly what each of them owed (which started an argument between Adora and Catra again over who started it and should therefore pay more) the girls were finally free to leave. While walking out Hordak called after them “Oh by the way Catra, in case it wasn’t clear you’re fired.”

It felt like walking beside a bomb about to explode. Adora couldn’t wait to leave the nightmare of Grublet’s on Ice.

“Adora. Catra.” Micah was standing outside the back door of the building beside his car.  
“Micah! I wasn’t expecting to see you?”  
“Well I wasn’t expecting to see you two either. You know you’re trending?”  
“What,” Catra and Adora exclaimed in unison. Micah took out his phone, and opened up a video on twitter. A video of the two of them fighting. Fuck.  
“Hop in, I wanna talk” Micah pulled the phone away from them and opened the back door of the car.  
“Hold up, I’m not going with either of you anywhere! This could be a kidnapping!” Catra took a step back. The dramatics of it were slightly ruined by the noise her stomach was making.  
Micah looked at her. “I’ll buy you lunch.”  
“Shotgun!” Catra shouted. Adora chased her around to the passenger side of the car. The two girls tousled again trying to get in the front. Micah quickly locked the car. “Adora, you’re in the back!” Catra whooped when she heard this, and Adora groaned.  
“Whyyy.”  
“Children start fights, so children go in the back.” Adora let go of the door handle and hopped into the back of the car.

The three of them grabbed a booth at a local diner. Micah pulled out his phone. “I think you two should skate together. As a pair. In competition.” Both Adora and Catra were stunned into silence for a few seconds but Catra broke it by laughing.

“We can’t skate together, are you mad!” she said.

In response Micah opened up the video of them fighting earlier and played it back for them.

“As much as you might hate it, you work well together. Even your fighting looks graceful.”

Adora hated to admit it, but he was right. When Adora picked Catra up (to throw her), it looked like they were going into a hand to waist lift. Both their forms were perfect. Even as Catra left Adora’s arms, she spiraled beautifully.

“Look coach, I know I said I wanted to skate again. In a pair. But we’d never be allowed.” Adora said.  
“I looked through the rule book, and there’s nothing against it!” he replied.  
“No way am I skating with Adora. Miss perfect princess with everything handed to her. She wouldn’t be able to keep up with me.”  
“Shut up Catra! You don’t know anything.” Adora shot back.  
“I know more than you think I know. Hell, I know more than you know you know.”  
“No you don’t. You could never keep up with my flawless technique!”  
“Technique doesn’t get you 18 medals.”  
“Is that why I floored you in the last olympics?”  
“Both of you stop it!” Micah interrupted them loudly. A few people in the diner looked over to see what the disturbance was. Micah continued in a lower voice. “For the past three years I’ve tried to get over the nightmare you two created. You shamed yourselves, me, the whole sport. But now you have a chance to right your mistakes, to create something beautiful.” He looked hopefully between the two girls.

“Micah.. I don’t know. I really want to compete, but I don’t think I’m this desperate.”  
Micah sighed. “Registration for the National Finals closes in 12 hours. Now let me ask you gals a question. Do you want to make history?” Adora groaned. She never should have shown Micah Yuri On Ice.

“Ok but it doesn’t change the fact that Adora wouldn’t be able to keep up with me.” Catra said.  
“I could lift you all day long. You only got a taster earlier! Try me!”  
“Maybe I will”  
“Maybe you should.”  
“You challenging me princess?”  
“I’m not inviting you to the Skating Federation’s Annual Christmas Party.”  
“Then bring it on!”  
“It is on!”  
“Great. So we’re all in agreement.” Adora and Catra looked away from each other and turned their attention to Micah. “Welcome back to figure skating! Pack your bags and I’ll pick you both up in the morning.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to be allowed to skate again, Adora and Catra officially sign up as a pairs figure skating team and prepare to train together.

That night Adora scrolled through all of Catra’s social media. For research purposes. If they were going to be skating together she needed to know what she was getting herself into. However her late night stalking spree wasn’t helpful and just left Adora feeling nervous and tired the next morning. She couldn’t get Catra out of her head. Her phone rang, and Micah let Adora know he was outside waiting on her. She grabbed her bag already packed and headed outside. Catra was already in the car riding shotgun. She had a big grin on her face and was pointing to her seat while mouthing “Loser.” Adora rolled her eyes and flipped her off while walking over to the back seat.

“Morning princess. Sleep well?” Catra drawled.

Adora froze and had an intense flashback of scrolling through years worth of Catra’s instagram. She didn’t accidentally like one of her pictures did she? What if she liked a picture from 2014? There would be no coming back from that, Adora would just need to quit right now. No, she needed to pull herself together. She was just over-tired and over-reacting. 

“Like a baby,” she replied. “Ready to make ice skating history?”

“Always,” Catra said while looking away, but Adora could see she was suppressing a smile. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Micah said. “Now, first stop, the National Skating Federation’s building for sign ups. History later.”

Adora’s leg couldn’t stop bouncing for the rest of the journey. She kept thinking back on the last time she was here. The last time her and Catra were here. The last time her and Weaver were here. She took it one breath at a time and closed her eyes until eventually they arrived. Before they got out of the car Micah turned to them both with his brows furrowed and a serious expression on his face. 

“No more fighting. You walk in here as a team, and you leave as a team. Keep your heads high,” he said. Adora held Catra’s gaze and nodded. They walked in formation to the entrance, Micah in front, and Adora and Catra side by side. They could do this.

“I can’t believe the last time we were here we got banned,” Catra said quietly as they walked into the building. Adora didn’t get a chance to reply.

Micah marched straight up to the signup table and turned to them both. “Alright girls, loud and proud. Catra, fill this out,” he said with a confident smile.

“No,” she replied without hesitation while proceeding to fill it in. He rolled his eyes.

“Adora I’ll get you the form now,” he said, but before he could continue a man working there walked over. He had a stern look on his face. Adora suddenly felt like she did as a child before being scolded by Weaver. She shuddered.

“What are you doing here Micah? You know Adora and Catra are banned,” the stranger said. 

Micah smiled and spoke up loud enough for the press to hear. “I’m not here to sign up Adora, or Catra. I’m here to sign up the pairs team Adora AND Catra.”

The room erupted into noise and they were instantly surrounded by reporters snapping pictures and asking them questions.   
“Does this mean you have put your past rivalry behind you.”   
“What does this mean for the sport.”   
“Was the recent fight staged publicity.”   
“Who will be doing the lifts?”   
“Which one is the boy?”

Micah spared them and answered the questions which was a relief. They stood side by side smiling, and looking like the perfect pair. Adora noticed Catra’s eyes on her and tried to ignore how her stomach dropped. 

\------------------------

Pass the aux,” Catra said when they were on the road again after sign-ups. She was in the back seat after losing a brief scuffle at the car.

Adora stopped humming to reply but her leg kept bouncing in time to the music. “What? No! I’m really feeling this,” Adora said. They were listening to “Trouble,” by Cage the Elephant.

“This sounds like what a 50 year old man going through a midlife crisis listens to,” Catra sneered. A comment like this yesterday would have sent Adora into a rage, but she could tell there was no bite in Catra’s comment now. 

“Maybe I am going through a midlife crisis!” Adora replied. She turned around so she could see Catra’s reaction. 

“You’re only 22!” 

“Well maybe I’ll live till I’m 46.”

“22 is half of 44 not 46!”

Adora bit down the smile which was forming. Seeing Catra like this was much better than fighting. But only just.

“Just take turns!” Micah interrupted, cutting through her mental noise. 

Catra smirked and leant forward to take the aux cord from Adora’s phone. Adora quickly looked away so she wasn’t too close.

“I’d like to dedicate this song to you Adora,” she smiled. 

“Gives You Hell,” by the All Etherian Rejects began playing. Catra began singing along and turned the volume up. She was banging the headrest like a drum and Adora couldn’t help herself from laughing. Adora turned round when the chorus hit.

“When you see my face hope it gives you hell! Hope it gives you hell! When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell! Hope it gives you hell!” Adora sang to Catra from the top of her lungs. 

Catra flipped Adora off and the two girls continued screaming the lyrics to each other. Afterwards they couldn’t stop laughing at how ridiculous this whole situation was. Singing and soon to be skating with their arch enemy. 

The rest of the journey passed much the same, singing songs at the top of their lungs and throwing shade when possible. Adora wasn’t sure what she was expecting when Micah told them they would be moving to his house, with access to a private rink for training. But a quaint pink house was not it. Adora instantly loved it.

“It’s so cute!” she exclaimed, getting out of the car.

“Huh, I was expecting more of a cabin in the woods vibe, but I can roll with this,” Catra said. She sounded pretty impressed. 

“It will be a cabin in the woods situation if you don’t take your shoes off. I don’t want you tracking dirt all over the floor,” Micah said while unlocking the door.

“So which is my room?” Adora asked as they walked in. The inside of the house was just as cute as the outside she noted. Who knew Micah had such great taste in interior design.

“It’s the attic room.”

“And my room?” Catra asked.

“It’s the attic room.”

There was a solid three second silence as the two girls looked at Micah to try and tell if he was joking. They then looked at each other. Without a word they both raced out of the room towards the attic. They shoved and jostled eacheother where possible. The both made it to the room at the same time and stopped in the doorway.

“Bunk beds?” they exclaimed with horror.

Adora’s stomach dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

Catra and Adora were standing side by side just inside their new room staring at the terrible sight before them. 

_ Bunk Beds. _

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Catra said as she looked at the beds with a disgusted expression. 

Adora thought back to the huge mansion she lived in with Weaver. She has a big room and even an en suite all to herself. Her and Weaver could go days without even seeing each other if a training or competition went particularly badly. Thinking back to this, Adora felt oddly disconnected from the scene in front of her. 

“I don’t share rooms.” Adora said weakly.

“I don’t share shit!” Catra bit back.

“Why would you share shit?”

“It’s a phrase Adora I don’t actually -”

Before Catra could continue, Micah climbed up the steps behind them into the room and cut her off. He was going full coach mode.

“Ok enough of this bickering!” He said. “The two of you are a team now, so get used to it. You are going to skate together, live together, eat together, sleep together.”

“Sleep together?!” Adora spluttered while looking directly at Catra. Her mind began to wander.

“Not like that you moron,” Catra replied pointing at the beds. Bunk beds. 

Catra began laughing at her and punched her shoulder. The punch was much harder than Adora expected but she started laughing too, and Micah joined in with them. Adora’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but she was thankful her red face from her previous comment would go unnoticed. Micah was the first to finally regain composure. 

“Well, practice starts now girls.” he said, before leaving the room.

When it was just the two of them left the silence felt deafening. Adora was trying to figure out where they go from here. Do they unpack? Do they go to the rink? Make lunch? What was the normal thing to do?

“So… Top or bottom?” Catra asked.

Adora quickly began spluttering again trying to think of an answer.

“I meant top or bottom bunk!” Catra said while sniggering.

“I don’t care!” Adora said. She then slyly added “Top.”

Catra raised her eyebrows at this comment.

“Oh shut up.”

__________________________

  
  


Adora lay in bed scrolling through Twitter waiting to use the shower. Ever since they announced they would be skating together as the first female pair her social media was blowing up. She assumed that this would be big news in the skating world, but the story seemed to have broke in mainstream news sites. She couldn’t resist liking some of the particularly angry tweets just to mess with people. Adora was thankful she had a thick skin. If this had been a few years ago she knew she would have had a very different reaction.

“@whoredak_priiime: “bunch of freaks, how do 2 girls think they can lift better than a man?! feminiism hates men.” - Adora replied “do u even lift bro lol.” It gave her great joy.

It wasn’t all negative feedback though, there was plenty of support for Adora and Catra. Lots of fans were happy she could skate again. Weirdly though, a lot of people were excited that she was skating specifically with Catra. She had already seen three different twitter threads about how they were secretly in a relationship, one video of their fight with “Can’t help falling in love,” dubbed over it, and multiple fanart of the two of them skating together. Adora paused on a fan-animation of Adora lifting Catra into the air. Catra twirled out of the lift, Adora caught her, and then pulled her into a deep kiss. Real life Adora instantly went red and tried to scroll past it quickly but she ended up dropping her phone on the floor. From the top bunk. She quickly scrambled down the stairs to retrieve it.

“Heey Adora.” Catra drawled from the en suite doorway.

Adora looked up and her mouth dropped. Catra walked into the room wearing only a towel as she dried her hair. She smelled amazing. Adora shook her head as if she could shake these thoughts out of her brain. 

“You dropped this,” Catra bent down and picked up her phone. Adora couldn’t look away.

Catra looked at the screen and saw the animation. She started laughing. Adora’s heart was racing. 

This felt dangerous.

“Oh you’ve already seen the fanart then? You know I actually saw a fanfic someone wrote about us today too!” Catra paused. “We should give them something to talk about though.”

“What do you mean?” Adora asked.

“I mean let's take a picture and post it.” Catra quirked her eyebrow.

Catra reached out to return Adora’s phone and their fingers brushed. Adora pulled her hand back quickly, mind racing. It felt electric. How could just a simple touch feel like that? How could she survive dancing with her if she had this reaction to a simple touch. Catra seemed to be totally oblivious and she grabbed her own phone from her bed.

“Say “we’re gonna kick everyone’s asses and win gold!””

Adora laughed at this and said “I am not saying that.” Catra snapped the picture and posted it onto her story straight away. Adora pulled out her phone to look at it. It was a cute picture she had to admit, but it was obvious Catra was only in a towel. Catra captioned it “1 sleep before training for Nationals,” with a cute sticker of a sleeping cat. Adora screenshot it so she could save it, and then grabbed her towel so she could finally have a shower. 

When she walked into the bathroom she groaned. Catra had only been in here for half an hour yet she somehow managed to take over the entire bathroom with her stuff. Earlier Adora had placed all her lotions and makeup neatly on the shelf beside the sink. Now it was a jumbled mess of all their things. Adora couldn’t tell where her shampoo started and Catra’s conditioner ended.

She shouted back into their room, “Catra! What is all stuff?”

Catra appeared in the doorway wearing short pajama bottoms and a tshirt, while brushing her hair. “What do you mean?” she said.

“I had all my toiletries organised in here and they’re all messed up now.”

“I needed shelf space too. You gotta get used to sharing space now princess.”

Ok, that did sound fairly reasonable. Adora looked at the shelf and grabbed one of the bottles. “Is this… Is this mane and tail conditioner? For horses?” she asked. 

“It sure is.”

Adora read the label aloud. “For a lustrous coat… Does this actually work?”

“Can’t you tell?” Catra said while flicking her long hair over her shoulder. “Feel how soft my hair is”

Adora reached out to run her fingers through her hair. It was impossibly soft. Softer than Adora’s hair that's for sure. “Well you do smell - I mean, your hair smells nice. The conditioner smells nice!”

“Knock yourself out with it,” she replied and with that she left the bathroom. Adora ran a cold shower to try and cool down, but she did end up using the mane and tail conditioner. When she walked back into their room Catra was already sound asleep. Adora smiled and turned the lights off. 

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

The next morning at 7am sharp, Adora and Catra stretched outside of Micah’s house before the jog to the rink. It was still dark and the two girls were bleary eyed and cold. 

“I can see my breath,” Adora said while breathing out. Catra looked at her and then turned away with a mumble. Adora felt a flicker of annoyance. They were a team whether they liked it or not, yet Catra had only greeted her with icy coolness all morning. Catra sat down into a butterfly stretch and yawned. Adora laughed when she realised what was wrong. 

“What's so funny?” Catra snapped. 

“I was just thinking you’re a different person in the morning.”

Catra scoffed and lay back looking at the sky, giving up on her stretch altogether. “And of course you’re this preppy so early.” 

“I guess not everyone can be a morning person.” Catra remained quiet while lying on the driveway. “That’s an interesting stretch, Micah would love it. What’s it called?” Adora said with a smile. 

“It’s called I want my bed,” 

Adora wasn’t used to being a team. Normally the only person she had to answer to was Micah, and the only person she was accountable for was herself. This was all so new. They were used to fighting. Arguing. Competing...

“You’ll never win me like this,” Adora said. Catra looked over to her instantly with a challenge in her eye. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Lets race. Whoever gets to the rink first wins bragging rights.”

Catra smiled and leaped up to her feet instantly. “You’re on.” 

With that, Adora and Catra ran.

_______

The two girls arrived at the rink at the same time laughing. 

“I clearly won,” Catra said proudly.

“You clearly pushed me,” Adora replied. 

“And you are both clearly late,” Micah stepped out of the building looking at his watch. “It’s already 7:45. We need to start by 7:30. What happened?”

Adora and Catra made eye contact. Adora was used to Micah’s strict routine when it got to the competitive season, but she knew his training style would be a new world to Catra.

“We did run here you know,” Catra said. 

Micah shook his head. “You’ve both gotten slow since you’ve stopped competing. We’re going to need to work on this. Well nevermind, let's get started now.”

Adora ignored the comment about being slow, at the same time as Catra rolled her eyes. She finally took in the skating rink that would be their new home. Weeds had overcome the car park, and the whole building looked a bit neglected. The inside was no different. It even smelled old. The girls walked to the side of the rink and put their skates on as Micah flicked through different sheets. He had a white board set up. 

“Coach, this ice hasn’t been properly zambonied,” Adora said looking at the ice scandalised. 

Micah looked up at her distracted from his notes. “Well this is the only place we have to practice away from the media. The owner of the rink is a family friend, he said we could use it everyday until lunchtime. It’s a win-win. We get training space. He gets publicity.” 

“Suddenly the 7:30 start makes sense,” Catra muttered.

“What was that?” Micah said.

“Nothing!” 

_______

Alive. 

Adora felt alive for the first time in a long time as she glided out onto the ice. The whole world melted away and all that existed was Adora and the ice. She sped up, and felt like she could fly. She pushed through her turns and the breeze that whipped past her ears felt as familiar as home. Effortlessly she skated into a simple lutz and soared through the air, with a spin and a skid she came to a halt. She couldn’t stop smiling. This was the first time in a long time where she truly let herself just feel happy while skating. No expectations, no regrets, just joy. 

In a flurry of movement Catra skated by her backwards. She was grinning too and Adora could tell for the first time in their lives, they were on the same page. Adora continued to look at Catra skating, it was hypnotic. 

“How about another race,” Catra shouted out to her. 

Adora grinned determinedly and skated off after her.

_______

Catra and Adora sat side by side ready for Micah to give them their first pep talk. He cleared his throat and began. “I won’t lie, you’re both rusty. Adora especially. But I’m confident in your ability to win gold, we just need to train smart. The dance lift, the press lift, the twist lift, the side by side jump, the throw jump.” As he read out each move he pointed to them on the board. “All of these are weapons in the pairs skaters' arsenal. And used properly, they can slay your opponent. Used improperly, you can break every bone in your body.” 

Catra and Adora both looked at eachother in alarm. 

“All right, ladies, waltz position.”

The two girls skated to centre ice, and turned to face eachother. Catra slowly reached out for her hand and she tried to ignore the look in her eyes. Their fingers intertwined and Adora couldn’t help but notice how soft her hand was. Her gaze drifted to their hands together and she felt brave. Adora reached her free arm up to Catra’s shoulder as Catra wrapped her other arm around her waist. Her skin felt on fire with her touch. Maybe she was getting sick?

“Yous are dancers. Why are you leaving room for the holy spirit,” Micah shouted out to them. 

Catra laughed and pulled them together, their faces inches apart. Adora felt her face heating up as if - 

_Shit_

“Let’s dance,” Catra whispered in her ear.

_______

During cool-down, Adora felt on edge. Their dancing felt dangerous. Catra’s touch felt dangerous. She couldn’t afford to fuck this up with her feelings when it was her only chance to skate again. Both of their only chances to skate again. She just needed to concentrate on the skating. Skating first, feelings later.

“So coach, I was thinking about what music we could skate to,” Adora began. Before she could finish Catra cut across her. 

“We dance to one song, and one song only. Lady Humps by the Black Eyed Peas.” Catra began singing the song.

Adora felt a flash of annoyance and the world was normal again. What happened on the ice must have just been an ice-skating haze. Anyone could have been on the ice with her and she would have felt the same. “I’m not dancing to anything that references Lady Humps. I don’t even know what it means.” She replied.

“Nobody does, but it’s provactive. It gets the crowd going.”

“I don’t want anyone “going” in our routine. It’s gross.”

“You’re gross.”

Micah stood up making the two girls stop arguing to look at him. “Why do you keep doing that. You’re a team. You need to start acting like it or we’re wasting our time.” With that he walked out towards reception. 

“What was that about?” Catra asked.

“Heh, I forgot you’re not used to Micah’s training regime. When he’s nervous he gets like this,” Adora said 

There was a pause and Catra finally said “I never really had a coach to do this stuff with me, I just trained myself.” 

Adora looked over at her. It wasn’t like Adora didn’t know that Catra didn’t have a coach. It was one of the things which made the skating world go crazy for her. Everyone loves an underdog. It’s just the way Catra said it made it sound like a confession. A secret just for her. 

Adora bumped her leg against hers. “Well you have a full team now,” she said with a smile. 

Catra held her eye contact, and Adora could hear her own heartbeat. The silence broke when Micah came back into the rink again with two people by his side. 

“Formal introductions are in order. Girls, meet your choreographers who’ll be helping you with your routine. Adora you know them well. Bow and Glimmer.” Micah said gesturing the two figures beside him. 

Adora jumped up.

“Is this a best friend squad reunion,” Bow said while the three of them ran to hug.


End file.
